RanpoSanoWeek
by Ryuunoko
Summary: Siete días de One-shots dedicados al RanpoSano.
1. Cantando

_Bungō Stray Dogs pertenece a Kafka Asagiri y Sango Harukawa._

* * *

_**Notas iniciales de capítulo: **¡Hola a todos! Con ustedes: la RanpoSanoWeek. Para empezar, insisto, esta shipp necesita más amor y si es necesario, yo sola llenaré el fandom en español con ellos. (?) Replanteé la idea de estos dos cantando como tres veces aproximadamente y al final, me quedé con esta. Advierto de una vez que aquí ya hay una_ relación establecida_. ¡Les dejo leer~!_

* * *

**Cantando  
**—✽—**  
**

No era una escena extraña, sin embargo ciertamente era algo nuevo y divertido.

Había llegado a casa un poco antes de lo previsto, terminó su turno en el hospital y cuando llamó a la oficina de la agencia Kunikida le informó que según su agenda, ella tenía el resto de la tarde libre. Podría haberse ido de compras o a caminar un poco, le gustaba tener la mente ocupada y era una mujer activa, sin embargo decidió que por ese día se quedaría en casa.

—Estoy en casa —se anunció mientras se quitaba los tacones, reemplazando su calzado con unas pantuflas.

No escuchó una respuesta, en su lugar llegó el lejano sonido de una melodía. Curiosa caminó por el pasillo, llegando a la fuente de la canción: el baño. La puerta estaba abierta y Ranpo estaba ahí, con el cabello empapado, vestido con una bata y usando el cepillo de dientes como micrófono mientras simulaba que el espejo era un enorme público ante el cual se presentaba.

Cantaba a pulmón vivo, con razón no la escuchó llegar. De alguna forma, incluso si no había tomado clases, Ranpo cantaba bastante bien y la forma en la que gesticulaba con la letra de la canción era hilarante. Se cruzó de brazos mirándolo atenta mientras se recostaba contra el pórtico del baño.

_—Si sólo estás ahí, con cara de no saber…_  
_¡Eso básicamente una pérdida de mi tiempo es!_

Ranpo cerró los ojos, estirando una mano mientras que se preparaba para cantar con pasión:

_—¿Un extravagante laberinto?_  
_¡Nah! ¡Es más un jardín pequeñito!_  
_Es plano y simple de ver: ¡la salida por ahí está…!_ ¡AHHH!

En el último verso, Ranpo señaló la puerta del baño y gritó de espanto al ver a Yosano ahí, dio un brinco y soltó el cepillo de dientes mandándolo a volar como si así deshiciese la evidencia. La doctora no pudo más, luego de un "pff" vino una carcajada.

Él sintió los colores subírsele a las mejillas.

—¡Hey! ¡¿Hace cuánto estás ahí?! ¡Eso es espionaje! ¡Violas mi privacidad! —pero las quejas de Ranpo solo avivaron la risa de Yosano, quién ahora al borde de las lágrimas se agarró el estómago, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire. Él infló las mejillas en un puchero apenado, ¡¿por qué se reía así de él?!— ¡Deja de burlarteeee!

—Lo… lo siento… ah… —Yosano se las arregló para hablar mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que se le habían escapado— No… no me estoy burlando…

—La forma en la que te ríes dice lo contrario —apuntó él con el ego herido y mirada afilada.

—Es que me dio gracia tu reacción —admitió con una gran sonrisa y el rostro rojo, respirando agitada tratando de recuperar el aliento—. Cantas muy bien, qué sorpresa. Deberías hacerlo más seguido.

—Ya me has escuchado cantar, ¡y halagarme no hará que olvide esta gran ofensa! —dijo aún preso de la vergüenza. ¿No que ella iba a volver más tarde? Estaba violando su tiempo a solas.

—Pero no con tanta pasión —apuntó Yosano sin dejarse amedrentar. Ranpo miró a otro lado haciendo puchero—. Venga, ¿qué podría hacer para que me perdones?

Ranpo la miró de lado, pareciendo sucumbir por un momento, antes de volver a tomar su pose de indignación.

—¿No se te viene nada a la mente?

Yosano dio unos pasos en su dirección, como Ranpo le estaba dando la espalda ella pasó sus manos por sus hombros, acariciando el largo de sus brazos y aproximando su rostro por un lado para poder verlo.

—Se me viene a la mente… un helado.

El ceño fruncido de Ranpo se suavizó y le miró de reojo.

—Te escucho…

—Y quizás mimos por el resto de la tarde —propuso con una sonrisa, apoyando el mentón en su hombro, él se veía cada vez más convencido— y una ducha para que termines la canción con un público real esta vez.

—¡Ni hablar!

—¿No quieres mimos?

—No voy a cantar más para que te sigas riendo.

Yosano suspiró actuando bien algo de decepción, soltando a Ranpo.

—Es una lástima, era una buena canción —comentó mientras se daba media vuelta en dirección a la salida del baño.

Hubo un momento de silencio, antes de que Yosano se fuera del todo, Ranpo preguntó:

—¿En serio?

Yosano detuvo su andar sólo para mirarlo con calma.

—Por supuesto, ¿cuándo te he metido?

Esa era una buena forma de ponerlo, Ranpo pareció luchar un momento mientras la mujer se dirigía en dirección a la sala, sabiendo que el detective iría luego tras ella reclamando el helado mencionado. Se acomodó el cabello frente al espejo en la sala y mientras buscaba su cartera, Ranpo apareció vestido y casi peinado, no se había secado bien el pelo así que goteaba.

—¡Está bien! Vamos a por el helado y luego la ducha. ¡Pero nada de divulgarlo por ahí!

—¿Bromeas? ¿Para qué lo divulgaría? La idea de un concierto privado me gusta —comentó Yosano sonriendo con un ápice de picardía.

* * *

_*La canción que canta Ranpo es un fragmento de su canción tema._

* * *

**_Notas finales de capítulo:_**_ A decir verdad, tengo todo esto escrito desde hace un buen rato, es solo que no lo he publicado porque he estado demasiado atareada con la universidad (sigo estandolo), pero quiero publicar las cosas que tengo guardadas ya que Fanfiction es la página en la que subo más cosas. ¡Espero les haya gustado! Nos leemos~_


	2. Pesadillas

_Bungō Stray Dogs pertenece a Kafka Asagiri y Sango Harukawa._

* * *

_**Notas iniciales de capítulo: **¡Hola a todos! Al fin subo el segundo día. Seré sincera y diré que no me leí completo el manga así que no sé exactamente qué pasó después del enfrentamiento de Mushitaro y si la agencia tuvo un momento para descansar o dormir... Pero digamos que sí. (?) ¡Les dejo leer~!_

* * *

**Pesadillas  
**—✽—**  
**

Cuando Ranpo abrió los ojos su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. Sentía pánico. Se llevó una mano al pecho y tomó aire como si se estuviese ahogando, fue entonces cuando una gentil mano acarició sus cabellos.

—Hola.

En su campo de visión apareció un rostro familiar, le miraba con calma y cuidado mientras continuaba peinando su cabello con sus dedos. Él necesitó aclararse unos segundos para entender que estaba despierto.

—Yosano-san… —dijo con un hilo de voz.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

Él no dijo nada, pero la respuesta era clara; Ranpo rodó un poco para ocultar su rostro en el vientre de ella, abrazándola por la cintura. Ante esta acción Yosano pudo deducir algo:

—¿Pesadillas?

Por cómo él apretó un poco su agarre pudo saber que acertó.

Las pesadillas empezaron tiempo después del enfrentamiento con Mushitaro, quizás era un efecto retardado pero el hecho es que después de que la tormenta pasó y todo estuvo en paz, la mente de Ranpo parecía empezar a sufrir los efectos colaterales del enfrentamiento. No había podido dormir tranquilo por una semana entera.

No fue difícil notarlo, unas prominentes ojeras se formaron bajo sus ojos y estaba más irritable de lo normal, un día, teniendo suficiente de la situación, Yosano le encargó dormir en las camillas de la enfermería. Cuando volvió lo encontró despierto y bebiendo con muchísimo disgusto sorbitos de su café amargo, en un claro intento de mantenerse despierto incluso si su cuerpo pedía a gritos un descanso.

Cuando lo enfrentó la respuesta la dejó sin habla: pesadillas. Él lo dijo con un mohín que ocultaba su pena y ella no pudo hacer más que empatizar, dejando el trabajo de esa noche de lado e invitándole a dormir en el sillón de la agencia prometiendo que ella estaría ahí velando sus sueños. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Después de todo, no olvidaba que cuando ella estuvo en la misma situación años atrás, Ranpo la sostuvo también en noches donde dormir era terrorífico.

Así que se quedaron ahí, cuando todos los demás agentes y empleados se fueron Yosano se sentó en el sillón y dejó a Ranpo dormir en su regazo mientras llenaba los informes de ese día. Él fue capaz de dormir cinco plácidas horas antes de despertar. Yosano volvió a acariciar su cabeza con dulzura, dándole tiempo a que se recuperara.

—Puedes contarme si quieres —le dijo, Ranpo no hizo movimiento ni sonido—. No hay mucho que pueda hacer, pero si hablas quizás sea algo de lo que podamos arreglar juntos.

No agregó más, dándole espacio a que él decidiera.

—Son siempre lo mismo —le dijo después de un largo silencio, en voz muy baja—: no puedo ver nada. No sé dónde está el par complementario de mis calcetines, no puedo resolver el sudoku, pierdo en ajedrez, no sé quién fue el ladrón de mis dulces, no sé quién es el culpable de un caso, no sé cómo ocurrió el crimen, no sé quién es el asesino… no sé ni entiendo nada.

Sintió los puños de Ranpo apretarse en su espalda, ella se detuvo un instante sintiendo en carne propia el dolor que expresaba la voz del joven detective. Para Ranpo, alguien que estaba acostumbrado a saberlo todo…

—Suena terrible.

—Es terrible —confirmó Ranpo sin cambiar su tono—. En mis sueños estás por morir y la única forma de salvarte es encontrarte… o encontrar al asesino… y no veo nada, no sé nada. Odio sentirme así otra vez.

¿Otra vez?

Ella no pidió detalles, pero sí esbozó una sonrisa leve mientras reanudaba las caricias.

—Conque es así… —susurró— Sabes bien que los sueños son sueños y esta es la realidad… ¿no?

—Por supuesto que sé eso no soy tonto.

—Si es así entonces no debes temer —le dijo, Ranpo se despegó un instante, mirándola de reojo—. Porque eso no va a pasar.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura?

—Porque te conozco. Sé de lo que eres capaz y confío plenamente en ti, todos lo hacemos.

Él no se mostró muy convencido por sus palabras, pero era claro que movieron algo en él.

»¿Cuándo te he mentido? —le acomodó un mechón rebelde tras la oreja—. Eres el mejor detective de todos y dudo mucho que necesites pruebas para confirmar un hecho tan evidente. ¿No es así?

Las palabras de Yosano se implantaron en el corazón de Ranpo, consiguiendo de alguna forma que al menos por ese instante todos sus temores se disiparan. Ella le hablaba, miraba y tocaba de una forma especial que hacía sentir calidez en el pecho, estaba tan segura de lo que decía que no dejaba campo a que él mismo dudase.

—Tienes razón…

—Claro que la tengo —dijo Yosano asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Aun así… no quiero dormir.

—Intenta —insistió ella, sabía que necesitaba descansar—, si te despiertas voy a estar aquí, no me voy a ir. Así que descansa ya, si el motor de la agencia no tiene energía, ¿qué será de nosotros? No podemos dejar a los demás en la calle, hay muchas bocas que alimentar.

—Hmmm… —Ranpo se quejó volviendo a ocultar su rostro en ella— es duro ser la cabeza de esta organización. Sin mí están perdidos.

—Son los gajes del oficio —apuntó Yosano con aire divertido.

—Voy a dormir —dijo finalmente liberándole la cintura, girando nuevamente, esta vez dándole la espalda y encogiéndose en su lugar, aún usando su regazo como almohada—. Me despiertas cuando sea hora de irnos.

—Lo haré, descansa —le dijo asintiendo, a decir verdad, iban a ser las tres de la mañana y estaba por terminar el trabajo, sin embargo tenía planeado quedarse ahí hasta que Ranpo recuperarse al menos otras tres horas de sueño. Sabía que en casa sería más difícil convencerlo de dormir.

—Y Yosano-san…

—¿Sí?

—…Gracias.


End file.
